Life with the Greasers
by Lostgurl09
Summary: Alyss Curtis knows the life of a Greaser.It's not easy with two younger brothers,an older brother thats up her case all the time,a gang thats at her house all the time and Dally,who broke her heart and wants her back. will she go back? DallyXOC


Longer summary:Alyss Curtis knows the life for greasers and it's not easy with two younger brothers,an older brother thats up your case all the time,a gang thats at your house all the time and Dally Winston,who broke your heart by cheating on you with another girl, and now he wants you back. Will you turst him again and will you go back or will you never want to see him again? DallyXOC, Two-bitXOC, SoadpopXOC(after Sandy), and JohnnyXOC. DallyXAlyss Curtis, Two-bitXDestiny Redbird, SoadpopX Jazz Night, and JohnnyxEille Smith.

This is my outsider love story for Dallas Winston! I love Dally he's one of my favorite characters in the book! I don't **NOT** own the Outsiders Characters. I only own Alyss Curtis and her friends. I also got the idea of Sylvia being slutty from writer:Angelfree13. Also this before the first chapter in the book, so the first two or three chapters will be my part then the rest follows the story.

Chapter Title: It's a normal day

Rating: M

Pairing: Dallas WinstonXOC, SodaXOC(after Sandy), Two-bitXOC, and JohnnyXOC

Qutoe: "_That which we can call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet_" Juliet from_ "Romeo and Juliet"_

Italics: _P.O.V/P.O.V Change, flashbacks and thinking._

* * *

><p><em>(Normal P.O.V Day: Thursday afternoon.)<em>

It was a normal day in the Curtis household as it was on any other day. Darry, Soadpop, and Steve were at work. Ponyboy was at school then he would go hang out with Johnny and the rest of the gang. The only big difference was that eighteen year old, Alyss Alexandra Curtis was sitting in the living room with tears in her blue- gray/greenish eyes. She just found out that her off and on boyfriend for two years, Dallas "Dally" Winston was cheating on her with a no good slutty greaser girl named Sylvia. Sylvia thought that she was all that with her big too much hairspray hair, her wearing too much makeup face, her too short skirts and her too reveling shirts. God, how she wanted to kill Dally but she couldn't even lay a finger on that boy. Not with his elfin face, ice-blue eyes and white-blond hair. Alyss sat on the couch with her legs draw up to her chest and her arms around them. She thought back to only a few hours ago when she found Dally and Syliva together.

_~Flashback, a few hours ago~ _

_Alyss was waking up the stairs in Buck Merril's house to get Dally. She guess he drunk too much booze last night after the rodeo. God, he really needed to work on that little problem of his. Alyss walked into Dally's room without knocking because she has all ready seen Dally naked and she really didn't care. _

_"Hey Dal..." Alyss started but stop when she looked up to Dally's bed. There in the bed laid the slutty greaser girl in the world, Sylvia with Dallas on top of her. _

_"Looks like we got an un-welcome person, Dallas." Sylvia said to Dally as she looked at Alyss with an evil smile on her face. Dallas looked over his shoulder to Alyss, his ice blue eyes widen with guilt in them. Which wasn't a normal emotion in Dallas Winston's eyes. Dally got off of Syliva, garb his jeans and boxers, and pulled them on. _

_"Alyss, I can explain thi..." He started but Alyss cut him off. Anger filled her blue-green/grayish eyes and her face was hard._

_"NO, DALLAS WINSTON! YOU DON'T HAVE TO EXPAILN ANYTHING! I SEE YOU RATHER LAY IN BED WITH THAT BROAD THAN BE WITH ME! WE ARE OVER FOR GOOD, DALLAS WINSTON." She yelled at him with tears in her eyes that were treating to fall any second, but she refused to cry in front of Sylvia. At this point, Dallas was in front of her and was trying to hug her. All he got was a shove and slap across his face. Alyss turned on her heels to the door. _

_"I never want to see your face in my house again, Dallas Winston." She said with venom in every single word and with that she ran out of the room and all the way home. Dallas held his hurt cheek, sat on the bed, and just stared at the door. He couldn't believe that he hurt the girl that he has been together since he came back from New York City. He looked at the floor. _

_"Alyss, I'm sorry." He wisp ear so low that Sylvia couldn't even hear him say it. _

_~End of Flashback~_

That all lead to where Alyss was on the beaten up, lumpy couch crying her eyes out. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. The screen door opens with a loud creak and walked in Two-bit, Ponyboy, Johnny, Destiny Redbird, Eille Smith, and Jazz Night. They were all talking to each other except Ponyboy and Johnny. Ponyboy was looking into space and Johnny was just had his hands in his jean jacket pockets and had his head down. Two-bit stop talking when he saw Alyss on the couch crying and automatically went to her side, warping his arms around her and trying to get her to calm down.

"Batgirl, what's wrong? Why are you crying? "Two-bit asked her. Alyss shocked her head, quietly telling them that she didn't want to talk. Two-bit was going to ask another question but then Darry, and Soadpop walked in and to find Alyss crying on the couch with Two-bit's arms around her. Being the big brother that Darry is, he went to his little sister's side, sat down next to her, pulled her out of Two-bit's arms and put her on his lap. He softly stroked her dark brown hair and rocked her to calm her down. She curled on his lap like a scared child and cried harder into Darry's shoulder. Soadpop and Johnny went over to help Darry and Two-bit to calm her down. Everyone had the same thought in the head.

"_What the hell happen to her?" _They all thought because they haven't seen Alyss Curtis like this since Mr. and Mrs. Curtis died.

_(End of normal P.O.V- Start of Dally's P.O.V)_

I took a long drag from my Cancer stick as Sylvia tried to get me back in bed with her. It wasn't working. Because I had just hurt the girl that I have been going out with since I came back from New York City, Alyss Alexandra Curtis. Sylvia sat on my lap and rubbed herself against me. I glared at her. I wasn't in the mood for that now.

"Come on, Baby. Forget about that bitch. We can..." She started to say but I snap when she called _My Alyss_ a bitch. I push her off of me, really hard causing her to tumble to the floor, and stood up.

"Listen here, you broad. Alyss is not, and I repeat, Not a bitch. Now get the fuck out before I hurt you." I said to her with every once of venom in my blood. She stood up and brushed the dust off her clothes._ (She got dress while I was staring at the door, waiting for Alyss to come back.) _

"Listen sugar, She ain't coming back to you. She said herself that you two were over and that she never wanted to see your fac..." She stated to tell me but once again I cut her off.

"NO YOU LISTEN YOU FUCKING BROAD! ALYSS WILL UNDERSTAND AFTER SHE CALM DOWNS. I'LL SEE HER IN A DAY OR TWO. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I THROW YOU THE FUCK OUT MYSELF." I yelled at her causing her to flee the room and of course get away from an angry Dallas Winston. I sat down on the bed a heavy sigh. I took another long drag from my cancer stick before putting it out in the ashtray. I got up; grab my normal white wife-beater shirt and my jean jacket. I left Buck's place and was about to go to the Curtis's place but I thought back to what Alyss said to me.

_"I never want to see your face in my house again, Dallas Winston." _She had said that to me with venom in each and every word. So I guess I'll see Ponyboy and Johnny later. I walked pass the Curtis's house, the front door was open and I could hear Alyss's sobs coming from inside the house. I walked away quicker than normal and got out of there without thinking. I ran my hand though my white-blond hair. I really have screwed this up. I walked around the greasers' tuff and tried to my mind off of Alyss's sobs but I couldn't stop thinking about it. God, Help me please. I need to make this better and I needed to do it quick or I'm a dead man for sure because when Two-bit, Darry, and Soadpop find out what happen between us... They'll come after me, kill me, bring me back to life and then kill me again. I gulped and pulled a cancer stick out. I light it and took a really, really long drag from it. I have said it once and I'll say it again.

"I'm sorry, Alyss." I said to myself as I took one more drag from my cancer stick, throw it to the ground and crush it out with my black soft leather biker boots.

_(End of Dally's P.O.V)_

* * *

><p>Omg, I said Dallas Winston: Nine times in this whole chapter. That tells you that I love him alot.<p>

Well, what do think. The characters too OOC? Good or Bad? R&R plz

~Alyss Curtis.


End file.
